New Story IdeaSummary
by Onio Son of Goku
Summary: I had an idea for a new Gohan story, but I'd like a bit of advice or at least a few 'go aheads'. THANK YOU!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys. I got a new story idea I wanna lay on you. Give me your input for it and yes, it will probably be another crossover. I seem to be rather good at those.

 _A year has passed since Majin Buu's defeat at Son Gohan's hands and peace has reigned for all but one: Gohan himself. With his father, brother, and oldest friend absorbed by the monster, lost and his mother refusing to come home until Goten's soul is found, his (human) best friend and her father deciding to stay in Other World, the young hybrid has lost his purpose for living. So what happens next, you may ask? Simple. The Kai's step in to give Gohan another chance. There are other saiyans in the galaxy in need of guidance on another Earth. Who could ask for a better purpose than guiding the next generation?_

Now here are some of the ideas I had for crossovers.

Hunie Pop. (I'm going through a phase x/x)

Sailor Moon

Rosario Vampire (Manga-verse)

To-Love-Ru

Ah! My Goddess

Let me know what you think. The summary is subject to change, as is the direction of the story, but the prologue I've written is not. If you can't handle that, welp, sorry.


	2. Prologue

Another rock was sent flying over Gohan's head as he searched through the rubble. _What on Earth is dad talking about? You know what, I don't care as long as it beats Buu._ The half breed could hear his father struggling against the super monster above his head.

"Hurry up, Gohan! Put that earring on!" Goku shouted as he took yet another hit from the pink demon.

Gohan kept searching in vain as Majin Buu continued to assault his father, growing more and more desperate.

Goku screamed as Buu extended his arm, wrapping it tight around the saiyan's torso and squeezing. "So much for the whole 'most powerful saiyan in history', huh, Goku?" Buu started giving the warrior another bout of his deranged laughter, crushing the air from his lungs as he charged a pink ball of _ki_ next to the warriors head.

As Goku's eyes were beginning to close, his hair shrinking back to it's original length and reverting to it's original color, a yellow orb of energy struck the monster, causing him to set Goku free.

Goku coughed hard, a bit of blood and spittle flying out and falling to the rocks. His senses quickly returned as he was able to breathe again, noticing a very familiar energy signature. _No way!_

"Sorry to butt in, but Kakarot's mine to destroy, Majin Buu." Vegeta said, his trademark cocky smile on his face, a halo resting over his ever gravity defying hair.

"Man, am I glad to see you!" Vegeta only glared at Goku before turning his attention back to Buu, transforming and rushing the monster, leaving Goku to watch helplessly. "Dammit, Vegeta!" Goku transformed as well, following quickly behind him.

The fight raged on for several seconds as Gohan searched, his hope plummeting with each passing second, until Lady Luck gave them a heads-up.

"Gohan! I found it!" came the cheerful shout of a certain Namek. He didn't really understand why the earring was so important, but he was tired of just sitting on the side lines. The teenage warrior looked up to see Dende standing with the yellow jeweled earring in his hand. Out in the open. In plain view.

Gohan smiled for a moment, but his smile dropped as he looked back to see Majin Buu had stopped, a vile grin on his face before he threw his hand back towards them, a large concentrated blast of energy flying past the warriors head. "DENDE, MOVE!"

His shout came too late. As a last act of heroism, Mr. Satan jumped at Dende, grabbing him and throwing him out of the way, unintentionally throwing the earring out of his hand and into the path of the blast. Hercule gave them one of his overly cocky smiles as the blast consumed him.

"Mr. Satan!" Goku screamed as he watched 'The Earths Hero' destroyed by the creature he'd come to call a friend, taking their best chance with him. Gohan watched, shocked and horrified beyond words as the father of his best friend and crush was obliterated in front of him, his gentle heart filling to the brim with rage.

The horrid laughter of the demon filled the air. "Oh, I'm sorry, did you need that earring for your little fusion?" He kept laughing as Gohan turned on dime and launched himself at Buu with a roar. He caught the monster off guard, sinking his fist deep into his opponents gut, driving his elbow up into the monsters jaw. He slammed the heels of his palms together, a massive golden beam of energy slamming into the demons chest and sending him flying.

Buu roared as he lifted himself from the rubble, looking on at Gohan as his screams began building, his aura expanding rapidly and throwing his father and his rival away into the ensuing wind storm, boulders and earth being reduced to a crater under his feet.

The monster only laughed as he took his stance, though his laughter was cut short by the next thing to catch his eye. Gohan's hair began flaring from it's normal black color to a sunlight gold color, his eyes shifting to deep shade of green as well an immense swell in power, so much so that it felt as if the planet began trembling under the weight of his tremendous _ki._

 _This is unimaginable. How is it possible that the half breed could have this much power?! It's mind-bogglingly powerful!_ Vegeta thought angrily as he was, once again, surpassed by a warrior young enough to be his child.

 _Looks like things haven't changed that much, huh?_ Goku thought as he watched his gentle son's contort into a rage filled mask, tears of sadness and anger streaming down his cheeks. "Gohan, listen to me, I know you're angry, I know you want him to suffer, but this _can't_ be like Cell! You have to destroy Majin Buu now, son! Remember all he's taken from you, all the lives he's destroyed, all the people from not just our world, but so many others as that he's hurt! Use that pain and finish this!"

A memory passed through the warriors mind. At time when being a Super Saiyan wasn't normal. _Release it Gohan, release everything! Remember all the pain that he's caused, all the people that he's hurt, now make that your power!_

Gohan gave one final scream as his fathers words hit home, the memory of the android that had stolen him from both his and Goten's life at the forefront of his mind. His aura transformed into the same golden hue as his hair, bolts of raw energy arcing around his body. His emerald green eyes were alight with fury. Fury directed at one entity.

Buu audibly gulped before regaining his overly confident smirk, taking his stance once more. "Go ahead, Gohan, transform. I'm still going to-" Buu froze and grabbed his head, shouting in pain. "No, not now! It's not time!" Buu continued to cry out until finally his vest vanished, replaced with the weighted pauldrons of Piccolo.

"What the-?" Gohan began.

"It's been thirty minutes since Majin Buu absorbed Gotenks. The fusion has worn off and now he's mostly Piccolo. His power's not even a third of what it was before." Goku said hopefully.

Vegeta smirked at this, feeling Buu's power drop off dramatically. "Then this should be simple. Who wants him?"

Buu scowled viscously at the saiyans as they began to converge on him, his scowl turning to a smile. "You three are supposed to be the most powerful warriors in existence, but you can't even seem to realize when you're being played." He pulled the half of a tentacle he still had on his head. "There's still a piece missing, you know."

The saiyans faces turned to ones of dread as it dawned on them what had just happened. Buu tricked them again! A glob of pink exploded open behind Gohan, quickly closing in, but not around the intended saiyan.

At the last possible moment, Goku used his instant transmission, landing a solid punch on the distracted Gohan's cheek, throwing him out of the goop. The half breed watched as his father was consumed by Majin Buu's trap, being downsized and pulled into the shocked majin's chest.

"Kakarot!" Vegeta cried as Buu began changing, his pauldrons vanishing, only to be replaced by orange blue _gi_ his rival wore religiously.

Buu's laughter rang out as his power soared. "Well, would you look at that? Seems Daddy wanted to take the fall for Junior, eh? Oh, but I'm honestly glad he did!" With a power filled shout, Buu's energy began skyrocketing past what it had been before, the power of three saiyan's and a super namek helping it along. The resulting wind storm was, again, to shove Vegeta back, though Gohan stood firm, staring the monster down.

Buu kept laughing, his laughter growing louder and louder as the seconds wore on before the half breed had heard enough. He closed the distance in an instant, his fist bursting through the monsters gut and out the back, pulling it free as Buu coughed up a mouthful of purple blood and jumping back, the majin retaliating by extending his arm and grabbing Gohan's throat.

The saiyan warrior only gave the same confident smile he'd been giving the monster the whole fight, grabbing his wrist and lifting his opposite hand, sheathing it in high density energy before slicing through Buu's arm. Buu smiled as Gohan just gave him another opening, his smile vanishing as said warrior threw the offending limb away, both him and Vegeta blasting it out of existence.

Buu's scowl became angrier as Gohan just kept smiling, steam beginning to pour from the holes on his head, veins popping up on his skin everywhere. "You… Stupid boy! I promise I'm going to make you suffer for every wound you've given me! NO ONE MAKES A FOOL OF MAJIN BUU!"

Answering Majin Buu's roar, Gohan began to roar as well, his aura springing to life once more, his power easily overshadowing Buu's. "Go ahead, Buu, hit me with all you've got! I make you this promise! You're going to pay for every life you've taken!"

Vegeta was stunned beyond words as Gohan's power grew, his mind having a difficult time just trying to wrap itself around the nearly limitless power of the boy. _It's inconceivable. This power…_ The saiyan prince looked over to see Buu nearly as shocked as him, a new arm sprouting to replace the one Gohan destroyed. _Kakarot, if you can see your boy, I hope you're as proud of what he's become as I am. Our heritage, our culture, our race's future rest with you, Gohan._

Buu began to slowly float away from them, realizing this was a losing fight that was going to end very badly for him. He turned and started to blast off, his eyes widening as Gohan flashed in front of him, both hands clasped. The warrior brought them down against Buu's cheek, sending him screaming to the Earth, giving chase quickly.

He beat the monster to the ground, grabbing him by his head tentacle and swinging him back up into the sky, chasing after him again, this time putting his boot deep into his chest, flipping in the air in front of him and slamming his elbow into Buu's skull. The monster plowed into the ground, quick to rise back into the fray, two pink orbs of energy in his hands. He lashed his arms down, releasing the blasts and directing them to their target, both balls exploding on impact. Gohan grunted as he shrugged off the attack and blew away the resulting smoke cloud.

He rushed forward, closing the distance quickly as Buu attacked with twin beams of energy, trying to cut the warrior off with Gohan just flying and gliding around them with ease before coming face to face with his enemy, grabbing both of Buu's arms and ripping them away. As two new limbs grew in to replace the two lost, Gohan clapped a hand over Majin Buu's throat, spinning with him in hand and throwing the monster through a boulder, reducing it to rubble.

The young fighter flashed under the falling monster, grabbing and swinging him back into the air. Gohan jumped into the air after him, hovering across from him. _Goten, Trunks, Piccolo, Dad, I'm sorry I couldn't save you, but I can at least give you peace._ He pulled his hands back, cupping them at his waist. "It's over, Majin Buu! Good bye!" Gohan screamed as a massive blue beam of energy exploded from his outstretched hands, a massive trench forming under it as it grew closer and closer to it's target.

Majin Buu looked on, for the first time in his existence, in fear. For his life. "No… No…. NO, THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! I AM MAJIN BUU! I AM THE STRONGEST IN THE UNIVERSE!" He screamed as he was enveloped by Gohan's _Kamehameha_ Wave, disappearing from either Gohan's or Vegeta's field of vision, his energy slowly vanishing.

It was only a few seconds. A few seconds to bring peace to the world once more. Gohan's hard, coal black eyes searched for any sign of the monster that had brought his home so much pain. "It's over Gohan." Vegeta said, having floated up behind him, placing a hand on the young mans shoulder. "You did it."

Vegeta watched on as Gohan began to shake under his hand, his body racked with powerful sobs. The half breed screamed, but no wind kicked up around him this time, no massive energy swell, no rumbling earth. This scream was one of raw anguish.


End file.
